Rick Sanchez
Rick Sanchez is a "protagonist" from Rick and Morty. Fanon Ideas So Far *Rick Sanchez VS The Doctor *Doraemon VS Rick Sanchez *Rick Sanchez vs Bender Rodriguez *Rick Sanchez vs. Stanford Pines *Red (Pokémon) vs Rick Sanchez (Pocket Mortys) * Rick Sanchez Vs. Hubert J. Farnsworth * Rick Sanchez vs Stewie Griffin * Batman vs Rick Sanchez * Rick Sanchez VS Bill Cipher With Morty * Rick and Morty VS Finn and Jake * Rick and Morty vs Star and Marco *Rick and Morty vs Mordecai and Rigby *Rick and Morty vs Bill Cipher 'Possible Opponents' * The Meta (Red vs Blue) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Dexter (Dexter's Lab) * Donatello (TMNT) * Marvel ** Deadpool ** Doctor Doom ** Iron Man ** Thanos * Roger Smith (American Dad) * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider) * Warden (Superjail) * Zim (Invader Zim) History Originally from universe C-137, Rick is an eccentric mad scientist who lives with the family of his daughter Beth. Besides his tendencies to drink and take drugs tend to endanger Morty Smith, who later learns he is a means of cloaking, Rick is also considered a terrorist in the eye of the Galactic Federation and a rogue by the Council of Ricks. Death Battle Info *'Portal Gun: '''A device that rips a hole in time and space, allowing travel to anywhere in any reality. *'Meeseeks Button: 'Summons a bunch of unkillable creatures that exist for one purpose before ceasing to be, making them hellbent to fulfill that task to great extremes. *'Size Shifting: 'Affects people and objects. Can make something small enough to fit inside somebody, or as large as a continent. *'Time Freezer: 'Freezes time on a universal scale. With stolen technology from the 4th dimension, Rick can do this with the press of a button. *'Concentrated Dark Matter: 'A method of moving faster than anybody in the universe. A handful of components mixed incorrectly can create an explosion the size of Jupiter. *'Anti-Matter Gun: 'A gun that shoots anti-matter. Can kill Trans-dimensional higher beings that are immune to traditional matter and energy based attacks. *'Particle Watch: 'A wristwatch that shoots a concentrated particle beam. Completely destroys anything on the subatomic level. *'Curse Remover: 'Removes magical properties from objects, *'Dream Inceptors: 'If one is placed in the ear of a sleeping person, and one is placed in his own ear, Rick can enter said person's dream. This can be done inside of the dream, and repeated multiple times. *'Freeze Ray: 'Was used in the pilot episode and is used to freeze people. *'Gravity Shoes: 'Used to walk on any surface. *'Armor Suit: 'A suit that is able to let Rick fly and shoot lasers. *'Laser Gun: 'A gun that was used to protect Summer from the Gazorpazorp monsters in the episode "Raising Gazorpazorp." *'Grappling Hook: '''A grappling hook Rick used to get himself on a ship in the episode "Raising Gazorazorp." Feats * Went to another dimension and got medicine that completely healed Morty's legs. * Outwitted the Zigerions numerous times. * Save Earth from the Cromulons with a music hit. * Took out the Federation and Council of Ricks in an act of improvisation, hacking into Federation's mainframe to depreciate their currency and cause a chaotic depression across the universe. * His years of substance abuse made him poisonous to Facehugger aliens, killing them within seconds of latching on. * According to himself, is able to somehow turn a Black Hole into a Sun. * Apparantly the smartest man in the universe. * Can break the fourth wall. * According to himself, has the hardest working liver in the galaxy, which has survived being shot by a plasma gun, the same kind had already been used to kill many with only one shot, whilst Rick was seen to be fine and the shot wound was gone by the next day or so. * Turned himself into a pickle and he was able to kill rats in this form. * Beat up 4 monsters with ease. Flaws * Prone to manic and nonsensical angry ranting. * Made ALOT of enemies across the multiverse along with having a vast criminal record that includes various accounts of assault, murder, terrorism, burglary, cable piracy, child abuse, DUI, genocide, human cloning, illegal arms dealing, identity thief (techically), kidnapping, slavery, smuggling, time bending, and torture. ** Created a Love-Potion for Morty that went viral and infected all of C-137 Earth's residents but himself and the Smith family. Rick, at Morty's instance, made things worse by turning the infected into giant praying mantis mutants and then into Cronenberg monsters. Ultimately, Rick's only solution was ditch his native universe and take over the life of another Rick who averted the crisis in his universe and died soon after. ** Ruined a Simpsons Couch-Gag and indirectly killed the Simpson family: Stealing items from the family household, freezing Ned Flanders, and giving Morty a contaminated vial that led to the Simpsons being reconstituted as mutant Rick-hybrids. * His relationship with the parasitic Hive-Mind Unity tends to bring out the worst in him. * Addicted to McDonald's Szechuan sauce. Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Psychopaths Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Toon Force Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Inventor Category:Rick and Morty characters Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Murderers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Space explorers